Fatherly Love
by EboYo9811
Summary: Nick's daughter Lynn is the only thing keeping him from slipping back into his debilitating depression. But, due to money problems, what if Lynn is suddenly taken away from him? Will he give up and let himself fall back into a hole? Or will he fight to get his daughter back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fatherly Love**_

_Chapter 1_

The sound of tiny, pitter-patting feet of a little girl echoed threw the small hallway of the 1-story loft. She quietly opened the bedroom door letting out a small giggle when she sees her daddy sprawled out on the bed with the blankets have over him. She tipped-toed over to the bed, but stopped where she was when she heard her dad let out a loud snore. She burst into silent giggles when she thought how much he sounded like a pig. She took the last few steps to the bed and climbed up, climbing on top of her daddy's stomach.

She sat there for a minute, humming a soft tune and poking her daddy in the tummy. Her started to stir a bit and finally opened his eyes looking up at his darling daughter. She smiled big when she saw her daddy's big brown eyes. "Hi daddy. You sounded like a piggy." She giggled.

Her father let out a tired chuckle, running his hands through his ruffled curly hair. "I did?"

"Yea, like this." She started to make little pig snorting sounds while pulling the tip of her nose up, making it look like she had a pig snout.

Her daddy chuckled again and joined her in the pig sounds. He slowly sat, holding her in his lap and, when she wasn't expecting it, started to tickle her all over. She burst into loud laughs and rolled around on the bed. "No no, daddy, no!"

He stopped tickling her, still laughing. He brought her up close to him, hugging her tight. "And how's my little Lynnie-bug this morning."

"I good, daddy." She said kissing his scruffy chin. "I want lady bug pancakes daddy"

"You want lady bug pancakes, huh?" He asked, getting out of bed with her in his arms.

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yea, with-with the blue spots"

He chuckled at her jumbled toddler talk. "Ok then, how bout you go get washed up and dressed and I'll meet you out there with your lady bug pancakes with the blue spots, okay"

"Kk," she said. He sat her down on her feet and she toddled off to her room.

He laughed, shaking his head at her cuteness. He walked over to his bathroom and started to brush his teeth. With his toothbrush in his mouth, he went over to his closet to get something to where. Since it was only him in the room, he had the closet all to his self.

After he washed and got dressed, he went downstairs to get Lynn's blueberry lady bug pancakes started. Lynn was obsessed with lady bugs, she always has been. She was about one-year old when Nick took her to the park on a bright sunny day. Nick had set up a blanket on the grass for them and she was sitting on his lap while he was reading her a Baby Looney Tunes book. He was in the middle of reading a sentence when a small lady bug landed on the page. A now wide-eyed Lynn started to squeak and babble in curiosity.

"What? What's wrong, Lynn?" Nick asked, laughing slightly.

She bounced a couple times in his lap and reached her tiny hand out towards the lady bug who moved a bit sensing her hand coming towards it.

Nick concentrated on where her hand was going and found a small lady bug crawling across baby Daffy's face.

"Oh is that what your squawking about?" Nick laughed and picked up the small bug in his hand and held it out to Lynn. She looked at it for a minute. Then she reached out a little finger to touch it, but instead, the little bug crawled up on the tip of her finger and sat there, moving its antenna around.

Nick watched intently, wondering what she was going to do next.

Lynn twitched her finger around staring at the lady bug. "Buh," she said and the little lady bug flew up and away towards the sun. "Buh!" Lynn yelled out wanting the little bug back.

"So, you like lady bugs, huh?" Nick said, lifting her up to his face.

"Buh, buh, buh, buh" She said.

"Okay, how 'bout for now on I call….my little Lynnie Bug."

Lynn just looked at him touching her hand to his face.

Nick smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "Yea, my little Lynnie Bug."

Nick snapped out if his day dream when he heard little footsteps coming down the hall. Lynn jumped down from the last stair. "Ta da!" She yelled stretching her little arms into the air. She was wearing her pink lady bug t-shirt, some jean shorts, and her pink converse that Nick got her for Christmas, which were untied.

"I got drwessed all bys myself" Lynn said proudly walking over to the table, climbing up in one of the chairs.

"Yes, I see you did." Nick kneeled down in front of her and started to tie her shoes.

Nick finished tying her shoes and sat her lady bug shaped with blueberry spots in front of her an a plate.

"Yay!" Lynn dug into her pancake. Nick poured a little blueberry syrup on her and on his and they continued eating their breakfast and talking comfortably with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fatherly Love**_

_Chapter 2_

Lynn was the only thing in Nick life ever since her "mother" left after she was born. Because of his terrible childhood, Nick was put in a depression that lasted most of his life that just got deeper and deeper as life continued. Nick's parents didn't care about him or his older brothers. They screamed horrible things at them, slapped them around, and treated them like personal slaves. When Nick was 12, his older brother Joe ran away from home at 15-years-old. Because the parents could care less, they didn't even try to go look for him. He never came back home. With one kid gone, Nick's parents started to get even harder on him and his oldest brother, Kevin. They started to beat them; and a lot. A year later, the parents ran Kevin out of the house. They tried to get him to beat Nick or leave; so he decided to leave, leaving Nick behind.

After twos years in hell, Nick's uncle finally took custody of him and he went to go live with him. In three years when he turned 18, Nick, still in his depression, decided to moved from Ocean City, New Jersey to Floral Park, New York where he used the money his uncle gave him to go to the community college. After he finished college, Nick got a part time job as a photographer for a New York magazine and part time as a small article writer for the same magazine. He was able to buy a small loft/apartment in Floral where he settle down for a while.

A few months later during work, Nick met Samantha Barks, a rising theatre actress hoping to make her way to Broadway. She was staring in the play Beauty and the Beast there in New York City; she was doing on interview with the entertainment section writer for the magazine. [a/n: just so you know, this magazine IS NOT the New York magazine, it's just some random magazine in New York that I don't feel like finding a name for right now, so. Yea]

Nick and Samantha went out on dates, got to no each other and soon started dating. After six months of being together, Samantha moved in with Nick in his loft. Then their relationship started to get stronger and sexual. But soon, it started to take a different turn; they started fighting a lot and became distant. Samantha started to get more into her acting and became arrogant and mean. Nick started to spiral back into his depression, which did not do right in Samantha's busy life. She called him pathetic and worthless, asking what she ever saw in him in the first place.

Samantha was at the peak of becoming a star on Broadway, until she found out she was pregnant. Hearing this news might have been absolutely devastating for Samantha, but it was just what Nick needed to shine a hopeful light in his deep dark world. But Samantha was headstrong; she couldn't afford to be pregnant at this time, being she was on her way to Broadway. She wanted an abortion. Nick begged and pleaded with her not to kill the baby. He said he wanted the baby that its what he needed. Samantha wouldn't here it. So Nick decided to make a deal with her; if she toughed it through the 9 months and the doctors appointments, he was going to take the baby, she was free to leave and live her acting dream, as long as she gave him full custody of the baby and never came back. She happily and selfishly agreed.

After 9 months, 2 days, and 15 hours of labor, baby Lynn Addison Jonas was born. Nick gawked over the small baby in his arms while Samantha barely took a second glance at what almost ruined her career before it even got started.

Samantha had to stay a few extra days in hospital due to tearing, which she also blamed Nick for. After a week, she packed her stuff and left without looking back, leaving Nick and baby Lynn behind. But Nick couldn't care less; he was glad she left, she would have been a bad influence on Lynn anyways. Once she was gone and the place was silent, Nick looked down at the baby in his arms, those big brown eyes, the already growing brown hair, and her cute little smirk, he new that he was finally going to be happy.

_**A/N: Yea I made this whole chapter Nick' story. It's just, I had this whole thing like put together in my head and just wanted to get it down before I got too into the story. Hope you guys are liking it so far! Thnks! ; D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fatherly Love**_

_Chapter 3_

Nick and Lynn finish their breakfast and Nick help Lynn get her jacket on since the summer air outside was still a little chilly from the recent rain. They were on their way to the city park. There's an ice cream stand there that has Lynn's favorite Ben & Jerry's ice cream, Chunky Monkey. Nick put is jacket on, grabbed his keys and they left the apartment, locking the door behind them. Nick herd a sweep behind him and turned to find the bitter old lady, Miss Cutler, sweeping up in front of her door.

"Oh, hi Miss Cutler," Nick said politely.

Her steely eyes looked up at him from above her glasses on her nose. "Nicholas, where are you going?"

"Oh we were just going to City Park to get some ice cream like every Sunday." Nick said, picking up Lynn and sitting her on his hip.

"Hmph," she grumbled lowly looking back down at the floor. She never liked the idea of young parents, especially young single parents.

Nick sighed, "Well, its nice to see you, too, Miss Cutler. I'll see you later."

She grumbled lowly again and waddled back into her room closing the door. Nick sighed again and made his way out the building with Lynn still on his hip.

"I down't think Misses Cutwer likes me," Lynn said sadly, laying her head on her father's shoulder. [a/n: awwwww :P]

"Don't worry Lynnie Bug, Miss Cutler doesn't like a lot of people." Nick said, kissing the top of her head, making his way down the street towards the subway.

[Meanwhile; at a child services place somewhere in Floral Park.]

"Well, according to what his insurance company and the owner of the apartment he's living in, he's been a bit behind on his payments. If he can't even pay his monthly rent on time then it's obvious he can't take care of his kid." said Thatcher Morris, head of Floral Park Child Services.

"And what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"This, Selena, is where I want you to go in and learn about his life, find out if he's really bailing out on his rent, see if he is financially capable to take of a toddler." Morris explained. "And if he's not, we'll come in, and take her."

"But shouldn't we at least give him a warning to get his payments up?" Selena asked, feeling sorry for him.

"Selena, he's been given all types of warnings since he moved in the apartment. He should know by now that if you don't pay your bills, there will be consequences."

"Fine, where can I find?"

"I got a call from an undercover agent that he's on his way to City Park with his kid to get ice cream." [a/n: gee, now I wonder who would have known that?]

"Okay, I'll go." Selena said. "But I won't be happy doing it."

"Of course you won't, now go." Morris said waving his hand at her.

[Meanwhile; at City Park with Nick Lynn]

"Chunky monkey, chunky monkey!" Lynn screamed, jumping up and down.

Nick laughed. "Okay okay Lynn I heard you the first time. Can I get Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey and Berried Treasure please?"

"Sure," said ice cream guy. He reached into his freezer/car thingy and pulled out a Ben & Jerry's mini tub of Chunky Monkey and Berried Treasure and two spoons and hands it to them. "That'll be 5.50."

Nick pulled a ten dollar bill out of his back pocket and handed it to him. "Keep the change." He said with a generous smile.

The ice cream smiled at him kindly. "Thanks."

Nick nodded and he and a bouncing Lynn went over to a bench under a tree next to the small pond and sat down. He opened Lynn's ice cream and handed it to her with the spoon.

"Tank you, daddy." Lynn said digging into her ice cream.

"No problem, baby doll." Nick, sitting back eating his ice cream.

They sat there, enjoying the cool air, laughing at the ducks fighting over bread that was being thrown to them, and just enjoying each other time together.

[A few hours later, around ten o'clock] {a/n: They got there around 9:30}

Nick and Lynn were finishing off their ice creams when Nick noticed how much of it had gotten on Lynn's face.

"Geez, bug, did you get any of it in your mouth?" Nick asked try to wipe the sticky substance of her mouth with his thumb.

Lynn giggled cutely, sticking her sticky fingers in her mouth.

Nick shook his head, chuckling and noticed a small coffee shop across the street. He threw their empty bowls away in a near by trash can and picked Lynn up, sitting her on his hip. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

They walked over to the coffee shop and went to the large, single unisex bathroom in the back. Nick sat her on the sink, wet a paper towel with warm water and started to gently wipe the almost dry ice cream off her mouth. Lynn whined and squirmed around, not liking how long it was taking to get it off. "Come on, bug, quick squirming, its almost off." Nick said, trying to scrub it off without hurting her.

After a few minutes of gentle scrubbing, Nick finally got all the ice cream off. "There, all clean." Nick picked her up and lifted her in the air make her squeal. "But still just as sweet." He added, blowing raspberries into her cheek, making her giggle loudly.

They made their way out of the bathroom and towards the door. Nick glanced over at the coffee shop's menu, realizing that he hadn't had any coffee this morning. He went over and stood in line still contemplating on what he wanted. Lynn stood at his side quietly until she started to get bored. She noticed a small lounge area over to the right with a TV. "Ooo, TV!" she said excitedly skipping over to one of the big comfy chairs and started to watch, even though it was just showing the news.

Nick made it to the front of the line and ordered a medium mocha late with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle [a/m: yum ;P]. Nick went over to the waiting area and looked down beside him, finding Lynn not there. Immediately he started to panic. "Lynn? Lynn?" He called out multiple times but didn't see her anywhere. "Lynn!"

Someone sitting over by the window, who saw the two coming in, noticed the frantic man rushing around. They noticed Lynn run off to the lounge area, who, by the way, was to engulfed in the show to hear her father calling her. The person got up and went over to the frantic man who had failed to look over in the lounge area and tapped him on the shoulder.

Nick turned around to find a very attractive young woman with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, soft-looking cream colored skin, and plump pink glossy lips. "Please, have you seen my daughter? She was standing right next to me when we came in. She has brown somewhat curly hair, she's wearing a lady bug t-shirt, pink converses. Have you seen her any where?" He asked, panicky.

"Yes, don't worry." The woman told him comfortably and pointed over to the big chair in the lounge that had bouncing pink converses sticking from it.

Nick ran over to the chair and found Lynn sitting contently watching the TV. She looked up when she noticed someone standing over her. "Look, dwaddy, they have TV." She said pointing to it.

Nick crouched down in front of her and hugged close and tight. "Lynn! My God, why did you just walk away like that? Huh?" Nick asked pulling her away from his chest, looking her in the eyes. "You know you're not suppose to just wonder off like that! Especially when I don't know where you're going! Do you understand that, Lynn?" He said firmly.

Lynn nodded obediently. "I sorry, daddy." She said, her bottom lip trembling a bit.

Nick sighed and pulled her close again. "Its alright Lynnie Bug. Just don't do it again, you hear?"

Lynn nodded and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

Nick stood up, still holding her close, and turned to the woman who help him find her. "Thank you, so much, for telling me where she was. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"No, that's alright. I'm just glad you found her…um?" She stuttered.

"Oh, Nick, Nick Jonas. Nice to meet you." Nick said, holding one hand out to her while the other held Lynn.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Selena Gomez."


End file.
